Villainess Raeliana
by leticia elisechan
Summary: Originally, Raeliana was a minor character that had lead the return of heroine of the novel. She came from a noble family and was about to wed her money grubbing fiance. Unfortunately, the story takes a twist and made Raeliana as the main villain of the story.
1. C1 Villainess reborn

Opening her eyes, she came to see a very different ceiling. Bright satin sheets, creme curtains and expensive furnitures. Eun ha was supposed to celebrate after receiving her confirmation, but came to another world instead. Eun ha wasn't aware of her current body, but when she looked at the mirror, she came to understand that she was reincarnated as the villain of her favorite novel, Raeliana Mcmillan. Beautiful wavy brown hair and emerald eyes, there's no doubt that she wasn't Raeliana. Upon realizing that she was no longer Park Eun ha, she made a heavy sigh. "What happened to my body?" She feared that she left her mother without letting her know that she was really alive, but in another world.

Suddenly, her attendant knocked politely and greeted her, "Good morning, mistress." She tucked the curtains and welcomed the vivid rays of sun. Raeliana greeted and smiled, "Good morning." The attendant was uncertain how to return her kind act, as she knew that the Raeliana is bratty and snobbish lady. Compared before, she was composed and very accommodating. The attendant let a nervous smile on her lips and nodded her answer. She left with a thought of how come her mistress came to be very warm all of a sudden. Meanwhile, Raeliana prepared herself and refreshed her memories about the flow of the novel. Firstly, she was the villainess. Now she needs to learn the sequences of event to prevent her from getting killed by the male lead, Noah Wynknight. Based from the novel, she will be executed after her attempt to kill the female lead and her treachery to the royal family that was revealed after her execution. She was bound to die young, but now Raeliana was determined to change her fate. She will live peacefully and will not meddle with the royalty's affair. She organized her thoughts by writing them down.

"I should prevent that fate at all. I will not allow myself to die again! I must live for so long." Raeliana drew a determined look.

Surprisingly, when she reached the pen and started to write, Raeliana learned that she has still the previous owner's memories. She still know how to write in their native language, as well as to speak fluently. It became an advantage as she was fighting her own fate. After writing the important events and the fate of the novel's villainess, she made precautions and notes as she wrote them in full detail. Raeliana got distracted after her attendant called her and relayed her parent's invite for lunch. She agreed, "I'll be there in a minute!"


	2. C2 Her fiance

Rushing downstairs, she had tripped but was luckily saved by a man. Raeliana thanked him for catching her. Lifiting her head, her eyes met two beautiful purple eyes, Justin Shamal?! Raeliana gaped in astonishment and blinked twice to check if he was really Justin. She shoved her fingers to his chest and was proved that it was really him. She immediately rested her shoulders, "Apologies, sir Shamal." Bowing her head and offering her sincerity. Justin chuckled, "No need for formalities. We're engaged now so please call me Justin from now on."

She fell silent after learning another revelation. It slipped out her mind that she was Justin's fiancee and eventually her wife until her tragic end. Fortunately, Justin was hell of a husband material but Raeliana was too dumb to waste the nation's husband. But now, she will make sure that she will live happily with him and will avoid at any cost to meet the novel's male lead and her executor, Noah Wynknight.

"I'm sorry, Justin. I just felt calling you as sir Shamal."

Justin drew a calm look on his face and offered to escort Raeliana downstairs. "It must've been difficult since we were newly engaged. But don't worry, I'll try to adjust as much as I can, Raeliana."

Her heart just sprang out after hearing Justin's heartwarming words. She must be lucky to be reborn as the villainess as she already had her prince charming. She was confused why the novel Raeliana chose to chase the duke, rather than living in happy and contentment with her husband. The novel Raeliana was just a mere obsessive freak to Noah. She still hated that fact but to be clear, she held no feelings towards the male lead. Her life started anew, so Raeliana will make sure to lead a peaceful life.

"Thank you Justin. We should head now or mother will probably scold me again for my tardiness."

She gently laid her hands above Justin's as they went downstairs. The attendants and butlers had a surprised look printed on their faces, very confused of their mistress' sudden change of behavior. It was very uncomfortable to Raeliana, but was glad that they will meet a new and kinder Raeliana, far from the novel Raeliana's trashy attitude. Justin had noticed uncertainty to Raeliana and asked her if she was doing fine. "Do you want to stay in the bed more? I can tell lady Mcmillan—"

"No need Justin. Maybe I got hungry, so let's get going. Thank you for worrying about me."


	3. C3 Lunch with lady Mcmillan

"Milady, young mistress has come with sir Shamall."

The large doors of the dining hall was opened, welcoming the couple with a smile on their faces. The maid attended them and prepared the dishes. Raeliana was overwhelmed of the sudden luxury because she was only used of her simple life. Eating lunch without the help of someone. Justin clutched her hand, "Tell me if something bothers you." Raeliana pressed his palm, "Nothing bothers me when you're here."

Lady Mcmillan witnessed the warm interaction between Raeliana and her newly engaged fiance. She smiled unconsciously that was seen by Raeliana. She was glad to see her mother smiling again after the tragic lost of her father who had struck an accident during his visit to his homeland. It surely painful for his family, as Lady Mcmillan was grieving secretly every night. It was too bad that novel Raeliana was too uncaring of her parents. She let them suffer alone and was focused on getting the heart of the duke who has never spared an attention to her.

"Good morning, mother. I hope you had a good sleep."

Lady Mcmillan's eyes sparkled in tears. She was greatly moved of her daughter's sudden change of behavior. Although she was used of Raeliana's prick attitude, she never expected her to be this kind and friendly. She thought that she was just dreaming right now, but Raeliana uttered a hint of warmness again. "Is there something wrong Mother? I feared that you're still unwell."

"Ah, no sweetheart. I just remember your father." wiping her tears rolling down to her cheeks.

"Father was happy up there. I'm sure he's looking after us. So please don't be sad anymore mother." Wrapping her arms around Lady Mcmillan and enveloping her with warmth and care. Her mother did the same. She was glad that her daughter finally came to accept her and recognizing her as her mother.

"Oh I'm sorry, the dishes are cold now. I should call the maids to prepare us something hot—"

"It's fine mother. I don't want the food to go waste. Let's just enjoy our meal."


	4. Boutique Isabel

The meal was filled with laughs and heartedly smiles. It was a relief for Raeliana that she got to change her attitude towards her mother. She promised to be a good daughter to her and she will do anything just to make her complete again. After her father's tragic lost, lady Mcmillan was barely putting up a smile on her face. Now it was returned due to Raeliana's warmth and kindness.

Raeliana and Justin went out after the lunch to fetch her customized gown made by a renowned designer. She was excited to see personally the gown as it was only described in words on novel. It was said to be the prettiest gown on the gala, but the novel Raeliana hadn't managed to steal Noah's attention. In the end, Beatrice ended up meeting Noah wearing only a simple blue gown. Raeliana shrugged her shoulders and was disappointed of novel Raeliana. "I don't get why author made Raeliana so stupid and greedy. I guess that's how villains lived to destroy the tranquil life of the male and the female lead."

"Boutique Isabel." The place where nobles came frequently to order a customized gown. It was a famous boutique for bourgeois of any gender. Not to mention that even the queen had asked the designer to make a gown especially for her. Raeliana was pumped to see the infamous boutique, but went listless after seeing the crowds outside the boutique.

"Justin, could we ask someone to deliver my gown? We couldn't possibly get inside even if we waited for so long. We should head—"

"Shh." Justine pressed his finger on her lips. "Did you forget that I was a knight with privileges? Now it's my perfect time to make use of it." He dragged Raeliana towards the pool of nobles waiting patiently for the turn. Justin had worn his knight's uniform just to make the nobles gave a way to let them through. Raeliana lowered her gaze and stared at her hands clutching tightly his hand. It was embarrassing for her, but she was grateful that she didn't need to wait in line.

"Mademoiselle, I came to pick up my fiancee's gown. Is it already ready?" Justin drummed his fingers as he waited patiently to the designer's apprentice to fetch his fiancee's gown. "Lady Raeliana Mcmillan, was it?" The apprentice asked politely. "Yes. It is me."


End file.
